Timeline
This is a timeline of the major events of the world of The Last Sovereign, both before and during the plot of the game. As the game itself provides very few explicit dates, most of the dates are based on conjecture, interpretation, and information provided by the author outside the game. Nevertheless, this list is a good approximation of the order of events. Dates are given in AE for Arclent Era, per Sierra Lee's definition. Cultures other than the human nations on that continent may use other calendar systems. All birth dates are taken from the ages on the wiki pages, with the ages presumed to be the age when they are first met by the party in game. Before Arclent Era ??? BAE * Eustrin founded for the protection of the Dwarven people.Happened in the ancient past per monument in Eustrin. BAE date slightly more probable. * An ancient Incubus King (not The Incubus King) ruled in present day Zirantia.The Arclent Era was defined by the deposition of an Incubus King Empire, and no others have been known in Arclent until the arrival of The Incubus King, so the tomb of the Incubus King in Zirantia must predate the Arclent Era. * Zirantian led monarchy in cultural successor to the Incubus King ruled state in present day Zirantia.The tomb Biyue shows to the party is also ancient, and thus presumably also predates the Arclent Era. Early Arclent Era 1 AE * The fall of an ancient Incubus King's empire in Arclent.See DukeLeto7's conversation with SierraLee in the community section of the Patreon page. * Beginning of Arclent Era. ??? AE * The Lustlord becomes a shard-holder, takes control of the Kingdom of Rodak.The Skullcrusher tells Ginasta that the Gathering has lasted a thousand years during the Carnival of Sex. The Lustlord then claims to have been ruling for an unspecified (but implicitly large) number of years in the conversation that follows. Ginasta then points out that there was a time when he was the youngest King at the Gathering. If both statements are true and taken at face value, then the Lustlord has been ruling for less than a thousand years. * Xerces becomes a shard-holder, takes control of the Kingdom of Philon.The order of seniority denotes that The Anak has been ruling for less time than the Lustlord but more time than Esthera. * 1st Arclent War ("Foundation War" in Ardoheim.) * Formation of Ardoheim, Aram and Givini as states. * Esthera becomes a shard-holder, formation of the Orgasmic Empire in Renthnor.Esthera has been ruling for centuries, not millennia. c. 850-900 AE * Explorers from Arclent circumnavigate the globe. * Discovery of the continent of Thenours by Arclent's Explorers.Conversation on the Continents in Academy Library. 877 AE * Founding of Thaumaturgical Academy in Stineford.Sign in lobby of Academy. * Reign of King Ristlin VII.If Stineford became part of Ardoheim in the 2nd Arclent War, then it is unlikely Ristlin VII was a King of Ardoheim. 11th Century AE 1063 AE * Birth of future High Priestess Hester. 1066 AE * Birth of Neranda as Princess of Eustrin. 1068 AE * Birth of Alonon as Prince of the Royal House of Ardoheim. c. 1081-1082 AE * Birth of Vhala in Ardoheim. 1092 AE * Birth of Galvia in Eustrin. 1093 AE * Birth of Riala in Renthnor. 1098 AE * Birth of Simon in Ardoheim. * Death of Simon's Mother in childbirth.Conversation on family with Chaya. 12th Century AE 1100s AE 1104 AE * Birth of Wynn.Presumed to be 51 in visit to Zirantia (early 1155), NOT the beginning of the game, and that she turns 52 in the course of the year. 1110s AE 1112 AE * Birth of Hilstara in Ardoheim. 1113 AE * The Incubus King driven out of Renthnor, invades Arclent. * Beginning of 2nd Arclent War. 2nd Arclent War 1113-1123 AE * Death of Simon's Father and Step-Mother in early stages of war. * Latest probable dates of the beginning of Alonon's reign as King of Ardoheim.The monument in Stineford refers to the 2nd Arclent War as "King Alonon's", and he was 45 when it began, so his predecessor is very unlikely to have survived very long into the war. * Fall of Vinario. * Fall of the Western Elven Kingdoms. * Fall of Givini. King of Givini and his personal guard make a last stand to allow their allies to escape.Conversation with Givini clerk in the Merchant Camp. This must have happened after Simon was old enough for military service if he was present. * Simon escapes from Givini with Ardan Army. * Loss of Western Aram to The Incubus King.Conversation at campfire in Megail's Path. Givini not being a part of Aram, this must have happened after Givini was overrun. * Creation of the legions of Unpeople.This is implied to have been a late war turning point. * Repulse of The Incubus King from regions of Feroholm and Stineford, Ardoheim annexes these areas.The conversation on the gains and losses in the war indicated Ardoheim gained new territory formerly belonging to "ruined nations" adjacent to the Incubus King's Domain. Since only Feroholm and Stineford do so, and military logic dictates that the Incubus King would have to have been campaigning in Yhilin or near Stineford prior to being bottled up in Devil's Pass, it follows that Feroholm and Stineford must have been these acquisitions that the Incubus King was driven out of. * The Incubus King trapped in Devil's Pass for several months.Conversation on entering Devil's Pass. 1115 AE * Birth of future High Priestess Sarai. 1117 AE * Birth of Eytria as Princess of Darghelon. * Birth of Dheria as Princess of Gheldaron. 1118 AE * Birth of Iris in the Incubus King's Domain. 1120s AE 1120 AE * Birth of Megail in Yhilin. 1121 AE * Birth of Varia in Ghenalon. 1123 AE * Birth of future High Priestess Andra in Yhilin.She is listed as Yhilini. * Official end of the 2nd Arclent War, The Incubus King recognized as ruler of territories held by his forces. 1123-1155 AE * Church of Ivala wages undeclared war on The Incubus King, ultimately resorting to the Chosen of Ivala. Units of Ardan Army continue fight in an apparently unofficial capacity.Hilstara fought with Simon and Wendis in the Ardan Army, but was 11 when the war officially ended. 1124 AE * Birth of Balia in Rodak.Yarra says her nationality is Rodakian at the Reunion. * Birth of Trin in Renthnor. 1125 AE * Birth of Carina in Ardoheim. 1126 AE * Birth of Orilise in Gheldaron. c. 1126 - 1133 AE * Death of Varia's family in Western Ghenalon in arson/lynching.This happened while she was still a child. 1127 AE * Birth of Janine to one of two major branches of the Yhilini Royal Family. 1128 AE * Birth of Aka in Ardoheim. * Birth of Fuani in Zirantia. * Birth of Ginasta in Renthnor. * Birth of Lynine in Darghelon. * Birth of Yarra in the Incubus King's Domain. 1130s AE c. 1128 - 1134 AE * Hilstara serves with Simon and Wendis in the Ardan Army prior to their marriage.Conversation on night out drinking in Yhilin. This was probably not any earlier than Hilstara turning 16, can't have been later than 1134 to allow for 11 years of marriage (Per conversation with Neranda in Eustrin) plus time for Simon to travel Renthnor and adopt Robin before she turned 11 and stopped being "elementary aged" (see blog comment thread here.). * Marriage of Simon and Wendis. 1131 AE * Birth of Altina. * Birth of Dari in Thenours. * Birth of Uyae in Zirantia. 1133 AE * Birth of Qum D'umpe. c. 1131-1137 AE * Birth of Tyna as daughter of King Alonon's youngest sister in Ardoheim.Age at the summit estimated as between 16 and 22. 1134 AE * Birth of Robin. c. 1134 - 1144 AE * Megail earns the title of "Lady".From a certain point of view.She had to be old enough to be physically capable of murder and mature enough to replace the original Lady Megail, but young enough to have had time to establish herself as a major merchant. 1135 AE * Birth of Nalili in Orgasmic Empire, last daughter of Esthera. * Birth of Kai. * Birth of Tal. 1138 AE * Birth of Min. 1140s AE c. 1138 - 1145 AE * The Fucklord seizes control over Erosia.The presence of an Erosian child in his harem at The Gathering precludes his celibacy spell being cast prior to ~1145. Fheliel remembers his first appearance in Thenours during her reign. Elves have shorter lifespans than humans in TLS and she doesn't look older than 45, so she is extremely unlikely to have been on the throne 15 years prior to The Gathering. Lastly, the Fucklord's activities in Thenours are implied to have caused Dari's family to flee, and she was a child when it happened. Also, as Yarra implies, his current regime is unlikely to thrive for more than one generation before population issues make it implode. * Dari's family flees Thenours, her parents die, leaving her an orphan. c. 1139 - 1145 AE * Amphibious expedition to expel the The Incubus King from the territory of Zirantia. * Death of Wendis. * Founding of the nation of Zirantia as homeland for the Zirantian people. c. 1140 - 1147 AE * Simon spends several years in the Renthnor Wilds.Conversation in Academy Library. No wild oats were sown. It is unlikely he would have gone wandering like this after adopting Robin or before the death of Wendis. * Adoption of Robin by Simon. c. 1143 - 1150 AE * Janine and the late King of Yhilin are married and ascend the throne as co-regnants.She's unlikely to have married and taken the throne before she was age 16, plus needs to have had a few years reigning alone before the first coup attempt. * Death of King of Yhilin, Janine reigns as sole monarch. c. 1144 - 1150 AE * Teenaged Dari undergoes a botched and unwanted Unwoman transformation. 1150s AE c. 1148 - 1153 AE * Varia steals cache of explosives in Thenours, begins life as bandit in area around Ardoheim and Darghelon.Must have been recent enough to have given time for Aka to build up a grudge against her. * Robin begins attending Thaumaturgical Academy in Stineford.The majority of students are teenagers, implying that Robin would have been a teenager or pre-teen when she arrived. * Simon begins accompanying and training the Chosen of Ivala while based in Feroholm.He's unlikely to have undertaken covert military service while Robin was still in his household. * Yarra flees the Incubus King's Domain. Events of The Last Sovereign 1153 AE Spring/Early Summer * Simon and Altina accompany Kai to Withered Mountain. Death of Kai and capture of Altina.There's less wiggle room here on the timeline than would appear. It can't have taken place before Spring because there's no indications of winter weather and a guy in Feroholm has already planted crops. But some guy in the House of Petitions before and after the end of Chapter 1 is soliciting donations for the "Midsummer's Ball". So Midsummer can not have happened yet by the very beginning of Chapter 2. * Riala implants Simon with a soul shard. * Simon accompanies Tal to Delgar Forest, meets Aka. * Party discovers Yarra at cache of sexual power. Aka corrupted. * Death of Tal. Yarra and Aka join party. * Yarra convinces Simon to partly embrace his power in Feroholm. Rescue of Qum. * Party meets Megail at merchant camp. * Party meets Orcent. * Party stays in Stineford, meets Hilstara. * Robin joins the party. * Party takes Devil's Pass to Yhilin. Hilstara joins after betrayal by Ivastan. * Party defeats palace coup against Janine in Ari-Yhilina. * Megail joins Harem after dispute with Reval and the Kingsmen. 1153 AE Summer/Early Autumn * Simon consolidates his initial army. * Possible rescue of Altina. * Battle with the Orc horde, Simon taken by Esthera. * Simon's sojourn in the Orgasmic Empire.Even accounting for travel time from the Orgasmic Empire to Ari-Yihilina, the party split cannot have been much more than 120 days. And the same putz as above solicited Aka for donations for the Midautumn Ball at the start of her path. * Megail, Hilstara, Varia and Carina journey to Aram and Eustrin. * Aka and Robin lay groundwork for invasion in Ari-Yhilina. * Yarra, Qum and Orcent attend The Gathering of Kings. 1153 AE Autumn * The Reunion. * Ardford Summit.There is a standing field of wheat at the shrine on the road to Ardford that isn't yet ripe, so this had to have taken place towards the start of Autumn. * Rescue of Dari. * Trial of Radical Ivalans before King Alonon. 1154 AE Spring/Summer * Doom King invades Yhilin.No winter weather during the Battle of Yhilin. * Party consolidates control in Ari-Yhilina. 1154 AE Autumn * Party assists in diplomatic crisis in the Elven Kingdoms.The leaves are clearly getting ready to fall throughout Darghelon and Gheldaron. * Lynine and Orilise join the Harem. 1155 AE Winter * Party visits Zirantia. * Simon reunites with and quarrels with Wynn. 1155 AE Spring/Early Summer * Possible birth of Implevon the Third in Yhilini orc breeding program. * Transformation of Orcent. Second anniversary of Simon's acquiring the shard. * Trade Negotiations between Orgasmic Empire, Ghenalon and Yhilin. 1155 AE Summer * Party visits Eustrin.Aram is rather far North of the equator, so Summer would likely be the only time its deserts were all that hot. * Border Incident between Yhilin and Aram. 1155 AE Autumn * Beginning of 3rd Arclent War. References Category:Lore